


Slip of the Tongue

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: imagine accidentally calling Bucky "daddy" in front of everyone





	Slip of the Tongue

Sighing you let your head slump down onto the table, “Guys if I hear the word protocall one more time I’m going to explode”. You heard numerous grunts and sighs of agreement, your friends just as exhausted. 

Steve put down the white board marker he’d been holding, “Alright, let’s call it a night”. The entire roam cheered, you’d all had your fill of going over the next mission. Peter nudged your side, “Nice one (y/n)! I have to study anyways for-”. 

As he got up Tony pointed at him, “No, you’re taking a break. I already called your school and your midterms for tomorrow are getting moved”. You smiled, seeing Tony parent Peter like that always melted your heart. 

Peter’s protesting was muffled as you felt someone wrap their arms around you from behind. You smirked as you felt the cool metal against your skin, “ **_What do you say we go enjoy our night doll?_ ** ”. 

Bucky’s voice was so groggy it was as if he’d just woken up. You kissed his arm, “Let’s go make a snack first”. You couldn’t see his face, but you knew full well he was smirking. Sam nodded his head, “Count me in, I’m starving”. 

Nat had a mischievous grin on her face, “I think it’s only fair that Rogers should be the one to cook for all off us”. Steve tried to fight it, but everyone else had already agreed with Nat. Shaking his head he said, “Fine, but everyone only gets one pancake”. 

Everyone was filled with excitement as you all made your way to the kitchen, still extremely out of it, but now everyone had a second wind. As much as Steve protested cooking for everyone you caught him smiling from ear to ear when he thought no one was looking. 

Wanting to have a little fun you stood beside him and teased, “Secretly hoping Nat kisses the cook?”. The kitchen light might’ve been low but you could still see the blush on his face. 

He averted your gaze by pouring the mix onto the pan, “Don’t you have a jerk with a metal arm to entertain?”. You nodded your head, you’d caught Steve Rogers. Winking you said, “Changing topics?  **_You got it bad huh_ ** ”. 

The kitchen was filled with your laughter, and due to your level of exhaustion you were laughing harder than usual. After catching his breath Steve yelled, “Hey punk I think your girlfriend needs some help over here”. 

Bucky called back from the couch, “Maybe if (y/n) and I get firsts I’ll come help, if not babe keep it up”. While shaking his head Steve chuckled softly to himself. You sat on the counter, “ **_I could do this all day Cap_ ** ”. 

Steve moved his wrist, perfectly flipping the pancake in the air. Without breaking concentration he asked, “Whip cream?”. With a smile you plopped down from the counter, grabbing two plates from the cabinets. 

You kissed him on the cheek, “Extra for Buck please”. Steve nodded his head already starting on the second pancake. Within a minute or so your plates were ready, whip cream and all. 

By now the rest of the team occupied the kitchen; sitting at the island, laying on the floor, and in a thousand other weird positions. The now fully occupied kitchen was adding to the confusion you’d already felt. 

It was only meant to be a short briefing on the next mission, but it ended up running three hours longer than intended. It had started a nine, when Tony finally flew back in, and had lasted all the way until two in the morning. 

Your brain was as mushy as the pancake mix to say the least. It felt like you and the team were doing your own weird version of a sleepover. The smell of the buttery pancakes were the only thing keeping your eyes open, but barely. 

Bucky took his plate from you, placing them both down onto the counter. You were just about to take your first bite when he asked, “Do you know where you put my new syrup?”. 

You started raking your brain, listing off any possible place it could be. Between the noise of the now over populated kitchen and Bucky asking you a million questions you weren’t a fully functioning human anymore. 

His voice was more stern, “Doll did you remember to put it on the list?”. He wasn’t actually angry, but his voice was demanding. Before you were even aware of what you were saying it just came out. 

“Yes daddy I did” you said before finally taking a bite of your pancake. It was like someone pushed a button and every single voice in the kitchen turned off. Tony was the first to say something, “Peter shut your innocent ears”. 

You turned around completely red in the face as you saw all the smirks on your friends faces. Sam wiggled his eyebrows, “Y’all are kinky huh?”. You parted your lips to speak but you couldn’t think of a single response. 

Clint teased, “I’m surprised Cap even understands that one”. Suddenly you turned your head to the side to see Steve smirking at what you’d just said. Nat calmly said, “Unless Barnes fills him in”. 

Tony clapped his hands together, extremely excited, “Unless Rogers is just as dirty!!!”. It was Steve’s turn to be completely red. He put his hands up defensively, “Look guys...come on...I...we-”. 

The entire was dying of laughter, teasing Steve was something everyone enjoyed. You felt Bucky wrap an arm around your waist, still holding his plate in his hand. Quickly and softly he whispered in your ear, “ **_That was so fucking hot (y/n)_ ** ”. 

Loudly he said, “(y/n) and I are going to go enjoy our pancakes in peace!”. With a mischievous grin on his face he lead you out of the kitchen. Before you left Tony teased, “Oh don’t think you two are off the hook”. 

Sam yelling, “I better not hear your bed creaking in 10 minutes!” was the last thing you heard before entering the hall. The kitchen was filled with laughter once again as your friends enjoyed the rest of the night, Nat even sneaking up next to Steve to whisper something into his ear….Making his face turning a darker shade of red. 

Bucky closed the door with his foot, “You sounded way to sexy back there doll”. You laughed as you sat down onto your bed. Looking up you teased, “I’m just glad you’re not angry  **_daddy_ ** ”. 

He threw his head back groaning before joining you on the bed, “Fuck doll I love you”. You laughed softly while digging into your pancake, smiling when Bucky moved to sit next to you. 

Placing a quick kiss on his cheek you said, “I love you too”. You could see him smirking out of the corner of your eye and you braced yourself. With pretend annoyance you asked, “What is it”. 

Bucky wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, “I’m just thinking about dessert”. You gave him a confused look until you finally realized what he’d meant. Despite how hard you tried not too, you found yourself smiling. 

James Buchanan Barnes could be a complete and utter idiot sometimes, but to say you were madly in love with him was an understatement. 


End file.
